Lost in a Dream
by S. Snowflake
Summary: A deleted scene from a fanfiction and/or a NineSeven fluffisode.


_Author's Note: This was a oneshot I made from a deleted scene of "Silence in Paradise" as a request for Moonwolf99. I have a couple of other deleted concept ideas for 9 and my other fandoms too. Feel free to request them if you're interested. I am taking oneshot requests at the moment. As I've said before, I own none of the characters in this story, just the idea in the first place. And happy birthday, Wolfie! :D_

_*S. Snowflake_

* * *

_**Lost in a Dream**_

**-A 9 Story**

_"But when I dream, I dream of you._

_Maybe someday it will come true..."_

_-Crystal Gayle, "When I Dream"._**  
**

The young stitchpunk's optics opened and closed. With a quick blink, he took in the nighttime sky above his head. There were many stars up there, and it was all so peaceful, but something was definitely out of the ordinary here. He could feel the distinct and peculiar feeling of another one of his kind close to him. It was not as if he had not stayed with the others in his small band this close before, but he was not expecting to see the person he saw lying there with him. The pale female was sleeping soundly, wrapped snug in his own two arms.

The younger male was so startled to find the object of his affections that he pushed her away. His facial circuits were so hot from embarrassment that his head was in a whirl. He stood up and trembled, worried that he was lost in some dream again or that she would be upset for holding her like that… How could he not have realized how close they were?

"Ouch…" the female muttered, rubbing her eyes as she righted herself. "Nine, what's the matter?" she asked groggily.

"Seven, I…er- we were sleeping s-so close, I…" He stopped there, still embarrassed.

She smiled at him, the black line of her lips standing out boldly against her canvas skin that was almost glowing in the green moonlight. "So we were. We must have fallen asleep by the riverbed last night."

"Last night?"

7 looked over at 9, smirking. "Don't you remember? I came back from scouting and sat with you by the riverbed. We talked for a while and, well, we sort of kissed."

"We _did_?" 9 asked, astonished.

"Well, yes," she replied. "I'm guessing that you're still a bit waterlogged from the accident, since you can't seem to remember it."

9 wondered if it was simply sleep that made him forget the day's events. When 7 mentioned the experience, it was all seemed very familiar, and yet he could not place a sensation to it. He could remember them talking at first, but then the words and all other things vanished. There was no sound, no sight, no touch to what had occurred by the river. How he wished that he could remember some of it at least, so that then he could know if 7 had harbored the same feelings that he had for her in her heart all along.

"So Seven, does this mean that you… like me?" he asked slowly.

"Of course I like you."

"No, I mean, that y-you know… do you _love_ me?"

7 paused and thought about 9's words. "I-I think so." She scratched the top of her head. "It's hard to say. I've never been in love before."

"Me neither," replied 9, "But I think I do too." He mumbled to himself about how odd that sentence sounded. "What I mean is, I think of you in a way that's…well, oh, how do I say this? I…"

7 stopped him before pulling him in for a warm kiss. It was then that the memories came flooding back into 9's mind. They had spoken of a dream home. He believed it was there in this moment of true love. 9 swore that for a moment, he and 7's souls had touched. And then there was the kissing. They must have not only kissed that first glorious time, but several times after that wonderful evening. Each time was just as thrilling as the last, if not more so.

7 stopped kissing 9 after a few moments and grabbed her helmet. "We'll call this whatever-it-is feeling our secret for now," she said. "We'd better check on Three and Four."

"Yeah…" 9 muttered, entirely twitterpated.

7 shook her head and dragged away 9 by the arm. "Come on, Nine."

They went back to their small camp and found the twins 3 and 4 fast asleep, exhausted from a long day of cataloging. They were clumped on top of each other comfortably. 7 smiled before placing her beloved helmet on top of a prominent rock and lying down beside 4, ready to fall asleep.

"We should get some sleep too, Nine."

9 nodded and lied down beside 7 and the twins, feeling all of their body warmth combining with his. Nothing in the world could make him feel more complete than being with his family. Just as the young leader was about to doze off, 7 nestled closer to him. She reached her right hand out and intertwined her fingers with his until they were all just a ball of metal; warm, living metal.

Promise me that you won't forget?" asked the female whisper in the night.

"I promise."

**The End.**


End file.
